mr_conductor_meets_the_fairly_odd_parentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Conductor Meets The Fairly Odd Parents
Episode 1: The Big Problem/Power Mad Notes: *Thomas stories told by George Carlin Thomas Stories *Thomas Gets Tricked (The Big Problem) *Edward Helps Out (Power Mad) Quotes *Cosmo: Now it's 9:05 on the East Coast! *(Mr. Conductor appears in a cloud of gold dust) *Timmy: Uh, guys. Why is there a small person on my furniture? *Mr. Conductor: Well I'm glad you asked. Let me properly introduce myself. Mr. Conductor at your service. What are your names? *Timmy: Name's Timmy Turner. *Cosmo: I'm Cosmo! *Wanda: And I'm Wanda! *Mr. Conductor: Hey, I remember you guys. I saw you guys pass by in the park the other day while I was talking to my friends, the birds. *Cosmo: Ooh! Ooh! Do you have any other friends? *Wanda: Ahhhh..... (annoyed) *Mr. Conductor: Well indeed I do. I have a friend named Thomas. *Timmy: Is Thomas a small magical conductor, too? *Mr. Conductor: My, no! Thomas is a steam engine who lives on the Island Of Sodor. Do you have time for a story, Timmy? *Timmy: As long as it takes my mind off my bad day. *Mr. Conductor: Well then, here's the story about my friend, Thomas The Tank Engine. (Blows whistle and "Thomas Gets Tricked" begins) Episode 3: A Wish Too Far/Tiny Timmy Notes: *Thomas Stories told by George Carlin Thomas Stories *Gordon and the Famous Visitor *Percy Runs Away Quotes Quote 1 *Mr: Conductor: Good luck with that, Timmy! But, be careful. Trying to be something you aren't won't impress Trixie. Reminds me of the way Gordon acted when a famous engine visited Sodor. *Timmy: Was he trying to become popular, too? *Mr. Conductor: Why yes, Timmy. *Timmy: Cool! I'd love to hear it! *Mr. Conductor: As you wish, Timmy. (Blows whistle and "Gordon And The Famous Visitor" begins) Quote 2 *Mr. Conductor: You know, Timmy, being small isn't always fun and games. Just ask my friend Percy. *Timmy: Who exactly is Percy, Mr. Conductor? *Mr. Conductor: He's a small green engine. He's very cheeky. But sometimes his cheekyness can get him into trouble. Let me tell you about him. (Blows whistle and "Percy Runs Away" begins) *(After story) *Timmy: Hmph. I could imagine Cosmo being like that. *Cosmo: Hey! Episode 4: Fathertime/Apartnership Notes *Thomas Stories told by Alec Baldwin Thomas Stories *Thomas, Percy and Old Slow Coach (Fathertime) *Twin Trouble (Apartnership) Quotes Episode 5: Chin Up/Dog's Day Afternoon Notes *Thomas stories told by Alec Baldwin and George Carlin Thomas Stories *Thomas Saves The Day (Chin Up) *Gordon & The Gremlin (Dog's Day Afternoon) Quotes Episode 12: Super Bike/A Mile In My Shoes Notes: *Thomas stories told by George Carlin Thomas Stories *Mind That Bike (Super Bike) *A Scarf For Percy (A Mile In My Shoes) Quotes Quote 1 *Cosmo: AAAHHH!!!! (sucks his thumb) *Mr. Conductor: I don't think wishing for a new bike is good idea, Timmy. *Timmy: Why, Mr. C? I want to have the best bike in the world! *Mr. Conductor: Well for one thing, your "bike" could end up like Tom Tipper's bike when he left it leaning against Percy's train. *Timmy: Who the heck is Tom Tipper? And was his bike useless like my dad's bike? *Mr. Conductor: Tom Tipper is a postman and he thought his bike was useless. Come along and I'll tell you about it. (Blows whistle and "Mind That Bike" begins) Quote 2 *Mr. Conductor: So, being a fairy wasn't good enough for you. Eh, Timmy? *Timmy: Cosmo and Wanda were right all along Mr. C. I shouldn't have wished myself into a fairy. I didn't know being a fairy could be this challenging. *Mr. Conductor: Well cheer up, Timmy. I'm sure you were not as bad as what happened to Percy? *Timmy: What happened to Percy? Did he wish himself into a fairy, too? *Mr. Conductor: No, but he got into quite of a jam you might say. Let me tell you about it. (Blows whistle and "A Scarf For Percy" begins) *(After Story) *Timmy: Percy was a little bit like me, Mr. Conductor. *Mr. Conductor: You're absolutely right, Timmy. You both wanted something, but when you got it, it turned out that it wasn't right for you after all. *Timmy: You are right, Mr. Conductor. Episode 6: Dream Goat/The Same Game Notes *Thomas Stories told by George Carlin and Alec Baldwin Thomas Stories *Saved from Scrap (Dream Goat) *Horrid Lorry (The Same Game) Quotes Episode 9: Boy Toy/Inspection Detection Notes: *Thomas stories told by George Carlin Thomas Stories *Percy's Predicament (Boy Toy) *Thomas Breaks The Rules (Inspection Detection) Quotes Quote 1 *Mr. Conductor: Wishing yourself toy-sized could lead you into a really risky predicament, Timmy. *Timmy: Ah, what could happen, Mr. C? *Mr. Conductor: Well for one thing, you could end up as bad as Percy when he thought he could keep the cars under control. And boy, ended up in a nasty predicament of his own. *Timmy: Did Percy wish that he was a toy, too? *Mr. Conductor: Well, not exactly, but he did end up in a dreadful mess. (Blows whistle and "Percy's Predicament" begins) Episode 13: Foul Balled/The Boy Who Could Be Queen Notes *Thomas stories told by Ringo Starr and George Carlin Thomas Stories *Percy Proves A Point (Foul Balled) *Daisy (The Boy Who Could Be Queen) Quotes Quote 1 *(Mr. Conductor appears) *Mr. Conductor: Well, good evening, Timmy my fellow. *Cosmo: AAAAHHH!!!! Another little man! *Timmy: Relax, Cosmo. it's Mr. Conductor! *Cosmo: Really, Timmy? I don't think Mr. Conductor has a beard like that! Well.... he talked a little funny when he showed up. *Mr. Conductor: Don't mind him, lads. You were right about me, Timmy. I am Mr. Conductor, but I am his cousin. My cousin went to see the World Series in Snarlyville. He asked me to check up on you to see how are you doing. *Timmy: But I don't understand it Mr. C! Chester is now so much big of a ball player that he doesn't even need a team anymore! *Mr. Conductor: I can understand it very well, my friend. No one likes to be told they're not useful. No one likes to be replaced. Percy went through the same thing when he met Harold. *Timmy: Who exactly is Harold, Mr. Conductor? *Mr. Conductor. Harold is a helicopter. Come along and I'll tell you all about it. (Blows whistle and "Percy Proves A Point" begins) Trivia: *Mr. Conductor (Ringo Starr) guest stars in "Foul Balled" *This is the only episode that Mr. Conductor (Ringo Starr) does not tell a Michael Angelis narrated story. Episode 21: Ruled Out/That's Life Notes: *Thomas stories told by George Carlin and Alec Baldwin Thomas Stories *Duck Takes Charge (George Carlin, Ruled Out) *Bye George (Alec Baldwin, That's Life) Quotes *Mr. Conductor: You know, Timmy, The reason why your parents have rules and regulations is because they love and care about you, and most importantly to keep you safe and in order. *Timmy: Does the Island Of Sodor have any stupid, lousy rules to deal with? *Mr. Conductor: Indeed they do. On the Island Of Sodor, there are many rules and regulations that must be obeyed, and when the engines forget that, things can go very wrong. Reminds me of when Duck first arrived to the Island Of Sodor. *Timmy: I'll bet the other engines didn't feed Duck spinach and make him watch stupid shows on T.V! *Wanda: Timmy! *Timmy: Sheesh! I'm sorry Wanda! *Wanda: Can you tell us what happened to Duck? *Mr. Conductor: You mean you never heard the story about when Duck first arrived in the yard? How sad. (Blows whistle and "Duck Takes Charge" begins) Episode 23: Microphony/So Totally Spaced Out Notes *Thomas Stories told by George Carlin Thomas Stories *Bulgy (Microphony) *Bowled Out (So Totally Spaced Out) Quotes *Mr. Conductor: Having troubles, Timmy? *Timmy: More like misery. Vicky's babysitting service is a total lie! *Wanda: Much like her usual babysitting routine, eh, sport? *Mr. Conductor: So you might say Vicky's babysitting service doesn't deliver what it promises. You know who she'd be good friends with? Bulgy. *Timmy: Does he make slaves out of the other engines like Vicky does with me and my friends? *Mr. Conductor: No, but he's just as bad as her. Let me tell you about him. (blows whistle and "Bulgy" begins) Quote 2 *Mr. Conductor: We'll vanquish the gigglepies, Timmy. After all, the engines on Sodor vanquished a diesel who wanted to get rid of them. *Timmy: What diesel are you talking about? *Mr. Conductor: Well, Let me tell you about it (blows whistle and "Bowled Out" begins) Episode 28: Sleep Over And Over/Mother Nature Notes *Thomas Stories told by George Carlin and Michael Angelis Thomas Stories *One Good Turn (Sleep Over And Over) *Salty's Stormy Tale (Mother Nature) Quotes Quote 1 *Timmy: Aw, Mr. C! I can't think of a way to reunite Chester and A.J! There's gotta be a way. *Mr. Conductor: Well, I can help you think of an idea. *Timmy: Yeah, but what?! *Mr. Conductor: You know who Chester and A.J are reminding me of now? *Timmy: Who are they reminding you of, Mr. Conductor? *Mr: Conductor: Chester and A.J are reminding me of the 2 mischievous tank engine twins Bill and Ben. They were acting the same way towards each other when something didn't go their way, and Boco and Edward soon had to find a way to reunite them. *Timmy: I'll bet Bill and Ben weren't bragging about each other's superhero costumes! *Mr. Conductor: No, but they had a big problem with the turntable. Let me show you what I mean. (Blows whistle and "One Good Turn" begins) Quote 2 *Mr. Conductor: Don't worry, Timmy my fellow, we'll protect Dimmsdale from your mother's predictions. *Timmy: You're right, Mr. Conductor. But how? *Mr. Conductor: We'll have to think of tough obstacles that the storms can't barrel through and guide them to another place. *Cosmo: Ooh! Ooh! Can it be Brighterberg, Mr. C?! *Mr. Conductor: I'm working on that one, Cosmo. We'll save Dimmsdale like Salty The Dockside Diesel saved a ship from the rocks. *Timmy: Great idea, Mr. C! Tell us the story quickly! It'll help us think of an idea to save Dimmsdale! *Mr. Conductor: All right then, come along and I'll tell you all about it. (Blows whistle and "Salty's Stormy Tale" begins) (After Story) *Timmy: Great story, Mr. C! Now let's go! It's time to fool Mother Nature! *Mr. Conductor: I'm with you, lad! Trivia *Mr. Conductor (Ringo Starr) guest stars in "Mother Nature" *Schemer guest stars in both episodes Episode 32: Pipe Down!/The Big Scoop Notes *Thomas Stories told by Michael Brandon and George Carlin Thomas Stories *Peace And Quiet (Pipe Down!) *The Diseasel (The Big Scoop) Quotes Quote 1 *Mr. Turner: No butts! GO TO YOUR ROOM! *Mr. Conductor: You know Timmy, looking for peace and quiet is not as easy as you think. Murdoch was acting the same way and he ended up in a similar dilemma. *Timmy: Not now, Mr. C. *Cosmo: Ooh! Ooh! I want to hear it! I want to hear it! *Mr. Conductor: All right, all right Cosmo. Just let me blow my whistle and you'll hear it. (Blows whistle and "Peace And Quiet" begins) Quote 2 *A.J: Just look at all the cheese he ate in 4th grade! *Mr. Conductor: You know Chester and A.J, sometimes being curious about somebody to do a report on does not always ring a bell. Bill and Ben were curious about a diesel who took their cars and they ended up in quite a state. *A.J: Who exactly are they, Mr. Conductor? *Mr. Conductor: They are 2 mischievous tank engine twins. I'll tell you the story. (Blows whistle and "The Diseasel" begins) Episode 36: Which Witch Is Which/Kung Timmy Notes *Thomas Stories told by Alec Baldwin & George Carlin Thomas Stories *Double Teething Troubles (Which Witch Is Which) *Toad Stands By (Kung Timmy) Quotes Quote 2 *Mr. Conductor: Francis is stirring up quite some trouble in the house, Timmy. *Timmy: Yeah, more like MELEE!!!!! Besides, if I lose that fight tomorrow, Francis will wail on Cosmo and Wanda! There's no way I could win this fight! *Mr. Conductor: Aw, don't count yourself out now, Timmy. You might develop an abilty to prove to Francis that you have the strength to beat him. Oliver The Great Western Engine was acting the same way with S.C Ruffey, and Oliver soon developed the courage and ability to teach him a lesson. *Timmy: Who's S.C Ruffey? Did he threaten to destroy Oliver's friends like Francis threatening to destroy Cosmo and Wanda? *Mr. Conductor: Not exactly, but he was just as nasty as Francis, I'll tell you about him. (Blows whistle and "Toad Stands By" begins)